pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Talonflame (Forever)
| gender=Male| ability= | numeps1=33 | numeps2=50 | evolution=2| firststagename=Fletchling| secondstagename=Fletchinder| firstevoep=TBA| prevonum=661| evo1num=662| evo2num=663| secondevoep=TBA | current=With Ash| enva1=Lisa Ortiz| java1=Yuka Terasaki| enva2=Lisa Ortiz| java2=Yuka Terasaki| enva3=Alex Haynes| java3=Kiyotaka Furushima| firstevoname =Battles in the Sky!|secondevoname =A Legendary Photo Op! }} Ash's Talonflame is the second Pokémon that caught Ash from the Kalos Region. History As a Wild Pokemon TBA With Ash Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality Prior to being caught by Ash, Fletchling would steal food from other Pokémon as shown when it took a Berry from Dedenne. It was also shown to be mischievous as it led the group to a Beedrill swarm. Fletchling also showed a sense of humor by laughing at them after being attacked. After Ash caught Fletchling, it warmed up to the group and became friendly towards them. Compared to the more subdued Greninja and Hawlucha, Fletchling tends to be more animated and emotional, puffing its chest out when confident and showing visible shock and tears when upset. Talonflame is usually used as a scout, in a manner similar to that of Ash's Staraptor and Noctowl. However, despite not usually being used in battles against other Trainers, Talonflame is frequently used in Gym battles, fighting in all except for Ash's fifth badge. This shows the confidence Ash places in Talonflame's speed and strength. It is safe to assume therefore, that Talonflame is an accomplished battler. Talonflame hasn't shown the same enthusiasm as Hawlucha or Greninja, but when in battle, it becomes focused and determined to defeat its opponent, no matter what the opponent may be, even if at a type disadvantage. Talonflame has also adopted Ash's never give up mentality, as it has taken many hard hitting blows in the past, and always gotten back up. This shows that Talonflame is quite the resilient Pokémon. It also seems to want to prove itself against other Flying types, as it wished to fight Moria's Talonflame to the point of crying in frustration when rejected by it. Both of its evolutions occurring in battles against other Flying-types is further indication of this. In addition, Talonflame is willing to put itself in harm's way to protect its friends. Talonflame is also humble in defeat. After losing to Greninja as a Froakie when it was a Fletchling, which resulted in its subsequent catch, Talonflame did not sulk or feel sorry for itself. Rather, it shared an Oran Berry snack with Pikachu and Froakie, symbolizing their new found friendship. Talonflame is loyal to its friends as well, which is show by its constant willingness to search for its friends whenever they get separated from the group. Talonflame seems to have a good relationship with Bonnie, as it took inspiration from her words, which helped it to evolve when a Fletchling. This also shows that Talonflame is not too proud as to refuse advice when given it, and will persist to improve itself. It has also been hinted that Talonflame has become more moralistic, as it showed remorse after being scolded by Bonnie for stealing food from wild Pokémon. It also enjoys having its wings cleaned by Bonnie, as stated by Ash. Moves Used Gallery Ash Fletchling.png|As a Fletchling Ash Fletchinder.png|As a Fletchinder Y Fletchy Fletchling.png|As a Fletchling in the Manga Y Fletchy Fletchinder.png|As a Fletchinder in the Manga Malva Talonflame Adventures.png|Talonflame in the manga Ash Fletchling Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Fletchling XY003.png|Battling against Froakie as Fletchling Ash Fletchling Razor Wind.png|Using Razor Wind as a Fletchling Ash Fletchling Peck.png|Using Peck as Fletchling Ash Fletchling Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Fletchling XY003_7.jpg|Battling against Froakie as Fletchling Ash Fletchinder Flame Charge.png|Using Flame Charge as Fletchinder Ash Fletchinder Razor Wind.png|Using Razor Wind as Fletchinder Ash Fletchinder Peck.png|Using Peck as Fletchinder Ash Fletchinder Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Fletchinder Ash Talonflame Flame Charge.png|Using Flame Charge Ash Talonflame Razor Wind.png|Using Razor Wind XY130 15.png|Talonflame and Unfezant racing with Flame Charge and Sky Attack XY130 16.png|Both Unfezant and Talonflame are knocked out Trivia * As a Fletchling, its evolution into Fletchinder was first revealed in the Japanese opening Mega V. Fletchinder made its proper debut in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, before its evolution was shown on-screen in Battles in the Sky!. * Talonflame is Ash's first Pokémon that: **Changed one of its types upon evolution. **Evolved while battling a Legendary Pokémon. ***As a Fletchling, it is also Ash's first basic stage Flying-type Pokémon to get a win in a Gym battle prior to its evolution. ***As a Fletchinder, it is also the first of Ash's Pokémon to fully evolve after defeating its evolved form. *Both of Talonflame's evolutions occurred when it was battling a Fire/Flying-type Pokémon. *Talonflame has battled two of the three Legendary Birds: a Moltres and a Zapdos. * Aside from Pikachu, Talonflame has been used in the most Gym battles by Ash, with seven. *Talonflame is the first Fire-type Pokémon belonging to a main character to not know Flamethrower. Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Characters Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters